To improve efficiency, productivity, and engagement of users many organizations have turned to gamification techniques. Gamification uses game-design elements and game principles in traditionally non-game contexts, such is in employee training and productivity. Gamification strategies can be applied in many contexts, such as health care, financial services, physical exercise, transportation, government, employee training, and the like. Gamification techniques can include providing rewards to players who achieve a benchmark or accomplish a task. Further, rewards can be used to foster competition between players to improve engagement.